


SuperVengers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But You Can't Spell Subtext Without Buttsex, Crossover, Everyone dies BUT NOT REALLY, Evil Scheming, Follows Canon To A Certain Point, Happy Ending?, I sobbed while writing this, Jk it's going to end bloody, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Destiel Subtext, Not So Much Supernatural, Sam Needs A Hug, So much angst, Some Humor, Stays Accurate To The Marvel Side, Steve Needs a Hug, based off a youtube video, because what's the point of a Marvel thing without humor, death by feels, insane!sam, loki is a little shit, or Supernatural for that matter, read to find out, they find Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea off of a YouTube thing, it was the trailer for The Avengers, but with more Sam, Dean, and Cas. Here's the URL if you want to watch it; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecn7qLDKkMY</p><p>It stays accurate to the Marvel movie, but instead of Clint being brainwashed, it's Dean, Sam, and Cas. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170116) by gothdaisy. 



Dean hated his little "arrangement" with SHIELD. The only reason he and Sam went through with it was because Director Mace Windu (even if he didn't seem to get the joke) was tired of their criminal record and them always escaping. The thought in it of itself brought a little half-smirk to Dean's lips. It might have been better if he wasn't mopping the floor for a government douche. 

Sam got the big bucks, got to work with the scientists, the little nerd. This thought brought a /proud/ smile to Dean's lips, but was canceling itself by the sound of the wet mop bristles hitting the ground. Dean frowned and continued to work, a grueling janitorial job he was 98% sure someone else could have done perfectly. He knew about SHIELD, it was ridiculous how easily Charlie could hack into it. Lost in thought, Dean continued to mop until a loud noise disrupted him. He removed his headphones and whipped his head around to see it was coming from the lab Sam was working at.

"Sammy?" Dean called, rushing to the room. In it was a rather odd sight. Cas, eyes glowing blue, held his hand out. A huge whirling blue vortex appeared and a disheveled man in a long green coat appeared.

"I am Loki, and I come bearing good news." he smiled maniacally, "I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"No shit." Dean snorted.

"I am sorry, mortal, is it your place to mock a God like me?" Loki hissed dangerously.

"Hate to tell you, buddy, but we hunt people like you for a living." Dean snarked, drawing his gun, which he had expertly hidden from the SHIELD agents, who allowed him to think he had hidden it well enough, just in case, y'know? And furthermore, why weren't Sam and Cas trying to stop him?

"You have heart." Loki said, smiling his maniac smile and pressing the tip of his scepter to Dean's chest. Dean felt a power surge through his veins and then... and then... nothing. He would do whatever the God wanted.

.o0o.

"Barton!" Nick Fury snapped, drawing the assassin's attention to the vehicle he, Maria, and Fury were trying to escape in.

"Sorry, trying to /shoot/ the assholes who took my stuff." Barton snapped, drawing his bow. He let the arrow fly and it- stopped. It stopped.

"I like this one!" Loki laughed. The one in the trench coat waved the arrow back in the direction of the jeep. Thankfully, it made its mark above the jeep, but then Clint remembered.

"It's an explosion!" he yelped to Maria, who nodded and pressed the gas to the floor, speeding up with just enough time to make it to the exit. The bunker imploded behind them, leaving them the last people to make it out alive.

"Thank God." Clint said.

"No, please don't thank him." Maria said, "I'm pretty sure he's riding in that truck." she was referring to the trench-coated one, who had been on the television a few times. Blessing babies and mass-murdering people, the like.

Clint let out a small "Oh." as Nick got into their helicopter, which was soon shot out of the sky by the one with blue eyes and... wait, they all had blue eyes. Clint laughed at his little joke and Nick got out his bazooka. Man, Clint wanted his own bazooka.

Fury shot out into the air a few times before giving up. It was a lost battle, but the war still raged on.


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening scenes, the team gets together, etc. Remember, the story, although more accurate to the Marvel side of things, is still actually more lengthy in the amount of what's happening than the movie. It doesn't end with the shwarma, although I do promise that scene.

The man said some words in Russian, "[And you can tell Mr]-" 

Natasha had stopped paying attention.

Rolling her eyes, she waited for his spiel to stop, paying attention to the important bits, and then one of the goon's phones rang. Great, Coulson was calling.

"Who is this?" the man asked when the goon handed the phone to him, saying something along the lines of, "It's for her."

"A very powerful man with a very powerful position. Now hand the phone over or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Coulson said. Something in his voice made the other man hand Nat the phone.

"What do you want?" Nat snapped, "I'm working."

"We're starting up the Initiative again." Coulson said urgently.

"I thought they scrapped that." Nat said.

"Well, they've changed their mind. I'll handle Stark, you take care of the Big Guy." Coulson said.

"And the Soldier?" Nat asked.

"Birdie's got him too." Coulson said.

"I thought you'd want to do it, but if the Bird Brain wants to, I suppose he can. Let me finish up here, this guy's giving me everything." Nat smirked. The other guys looked really offended and were soon on the ground, unconscious and/or dead.

She grabbed her black pumps and walked off, gladly leaving the idiots, as she called them, in the dust.

.o0o.

Tony Stark was fixing the electricity. He shot a beam of heat from one hand to weld the containment unit shut before taking off.

"How's it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas." Tony said, "But with a lot more... me." he flew back as the tower finished lighting itself up. Tony found his landing pad and was soon in the apartment with Pepper.

"And, of course, you helped too." Tony said after some thought.

"Not that much." Pepper defended herself.

"Maybe twelve percent." Tony joked, kissing Pepper's cheek.

"Hey." Tony said cheekily. Pepper handed him a champagne glass and Tony took a grateful sip when a man stepped out of his elevator.

"Jarvis, what'd I say about strangers?" Tony asked as Pepper gave a happy, "Phil!", walking up to the agent.

"What? No, no, his first name's Agent." Tony said.

"I'm here to talk about the Avengers Initiative." Agent Coulson said, pulling out a file.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said. Pepper took it instead, "I'll take this, let's trade." Phil wound up with Pepper's champagne glass, and Pepper with Tony's.

"I thought the Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Pepper questioned, "Not that I know anything about that."

"Yeah, wasn't there something about the team being dangerous?" Tony asked, downloading the information into Jarvis's hard drive.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said.

"And apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed and don't play well with others." Tony said.

"That I did know." Pepper said triumphantly.

"Just look it over." Phil said dismissively, walking out.

.o0o.

A little girl came to Bruce's apartment in India.

"My Papa." she said, "He's sick."

"Like them?" Bruce asked, pointing to the men who were jumping at the smallest noises and getting worse, screaming at nothing in particular.

"Yah." she said, "Please." she held out a wad of cash that made Bruce's eyes soften. Not once did he question the fact that it was American money, although he probably should have.

"Take me to him." Bruce said. The little girl led him to an abandoned building. Once there, she took an exit through the window.

"Shoulda taken her money beforehand." Bruce mumbled to himself.

"Banner." a curt voice said.

"Agent." Bruce responded. 

"Just you and me." she said smoothly, sitting down in a chair. Bruce took the one across from her.

"And what is it that you want me- or the other guy, to do?" Bruce asked, just as calmly.

"Not the other guy. We're tracking this object, we call it the Tesseract." Nat said, pushing the file in Bruce's direction.

"It gives off slight gamma radiation and, since you seem to be an expert in that area, we'd like to recruit you for that purpose." she said in the same curt and cool manner.

"Will I be able to leave and come back here?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, although I thought you were supposed to be avoiding stress." Nat said.

"I can't stand not helping others." Bruce said honestly.

"'Course." Nat said smoothly, "Will you do it?"

"Okay. But I get to leave /right after/." Bruce said, laying meaning on the last two words.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous." Nat said, whispering into her comm, "Stand down."

"Just you and me, huh?" Bruce asked.

.o0o.

Cap was punching the bag. He pictured Hitler, Red Skull, every Hydra agent who was on that train, Bucky. Bucky Bucky Bucky became his only thought and suddenly the bag ripped and sand spilled over his feet. He threw it on the ground with the others, ready to leave, when a man approached him.

"Hey, name's Barton." he said, putting his hand out for Steve to shake. Steve took it, rather reluctant.

"I guess you're here to debrief me?" Steve guessed. He really didn't need this stress, not after the war and being thrust into an era in which he would never belong and especially after the train.

"As much as I would like that," Barton joked, "I have to tell you about your mission." Steve almost cracked a smile. People of this era were so... fluid, he guessed, with their humor, sometimes about death or violence or even sex or sexual orientation.

"We have decided to do the go-ahead on the Avengers initiative." Barton said, serious again. Another strange thing about the future was how people could switch from joking to serious in a split second. There didn't seem to be a time or place for a certain kind of humor, or rather less of a boundary.

"Oh, okay, so you need a super-soldier?" Steve asked.

"We need a leader." Barton said, "Someone who has patience listed as a number one virtue. That was hard to find." Steve shrugged, "Living as a midget in Brooklyn during the Great Depression, you really couldn't have everything you wanted."

"We need someone friendly, we have a /lot/ of introverts on the team. I've also been told the extroverts are pretty prickly as well, and as one of them I can confirm." he joked.

"Oh." Steve said, corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"So you aren't a robot!" Clint said, "We need someone, in short, to bring the team together. A leader, a friend." 

"Okay." Steve agreed, "Anything else?"

"What can you tell me about this object?" Clint asked, handing Steve the case file. Inside the case file was a cube that glowed bright blue.

"You should have left it in the ocean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any plot changes. I know the cube thing wasn't supposed to happen until later, I just really wanted the plot to move along. But don't worry my lovelies, I shall soon have most of the movie done, especially if I can continue in this slightly excavated state.
> 
> Thank you, I love you all!
> 
> Cat


	3. Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up on the helicarrier. I hope to get almost to the battle, maybe Thor's intro.

Steve, Nat, and Clint were sitting in the lounge area of the helicarrier, mostly waiting for the rest of their debriefing, which, for some ungodly reason, was starting an /hour late/.

"But I don't want to!" a whiny voice said.

"And I don't give a crap." Coulson snapped, pushing a certain well-known billionaire into the room.

"See? He's the reason we need a leader." Clint joked to Steve, who took it in good humor and chuckled.

"Oh, so this is the man my father loved more than me?" Tony snorted in Steve's direction.

"What?" Steve asked, still trying to become acquainted with the times.

"Oh right, you're new." Tony smirked, "Anthony Stark, call me Tony." he stuck out his hand for a hand shake that Steve gave hesitantly.

"It's fine, my dad loved his /car/ more than me." Tony laughed, somewhat bitterly.

"Oh." Steve was dumbfounded. He hadn't noticed the half-empty glass of whiskey Tony was holding until now.

"Are you drinking?" Steve asked, "On the job?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Now, first things first, that man is playing Galaga. You thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony accused, pointing to a man who was indeed playing said video game. While everyone was distracted, he planted a bug on the control panel so he could download the data onto Jarvis's files.

"Secondly, Mister Stark, we are here to /debrief/." Maria Hill chided, walking up to them, "And we're starting with the gamma radiation."

"I heard the sound of my people." Bruce joked, walking in with a disturbing amount of tin foil on his head.

"I can explain." he reassured.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Tony grinned, "I'm a huge fan of when you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

"And, again, we are here to /debrief/." Maria scolded. She brought up pictures of the Tesseract.

"Now, this bad boy." she started, but Tony interrupted her.

"Jarvis, this thing should give off slight radiation," Tony started, "Run program C."

"Of course, Sir." Jarvis said over the speakers, causing most of the people in that room to either jump and cover or draw scarily well-hidden guns.

"And we have some suspects to follow." Maria said, pulling up a picture of four men.

"On the far right we have Loki, god of mischief." she said, "Then we have Dean and Sam Winchester, managed to somehow avoid us for ten years," this earned an low whistle from Clint and a wide-eyed Natasha.

"And then, the basket case. Jimmy Novak. Castiel. God." she said. Steve's eyes widened.

"No, not /that/ god." Maria laughed, "He went berserk a few years back and joined the ranks of the serial killer nation, much like the two Winchesters, who have more charges of first-degree murder than Natasha and Clint. Combined."

"Holy. Shit." Tony breathed.

"Now, this is where this gets interesting." Nick Fury said, appearing literally out of thin air. Luckily he knew better than to question Bruce's strange hat.

"See, those two were doing community service at an HQ in Nevada." Fury said, "Then this motherfucker appears out of /nowhere/," he gestured to Castiel, "And tried to stop Sam, the smart one apparently, from opening a portal, but he failed, and then the gremlin in green showed." 

"He then proceeded to turn the three most dangerous and anti-authoritarian people I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury snarled.

"Must be mind control." Nat reasoned.

"What makes you say that?" Clint asked, perching his legs across Nat's lap.

"His eyes are green." Nat snorted, pointing to Dean.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Clint asked.

"Surveillance. Last time before we actually caught them. Dean probably would've fallen for me had it not been for his brother." Nat shrugged, "But I don't think I would've minded killing, or sleeping with, him." she giggled.

"And you're sure his eyes were green?" Maria asked.

"Like emeralds." Nat responded, "I actually knew I wasn't going to get him when I saw the way he looked at Jimmy."

"Think they might be lovers in the night?" Tony asked.

"Probably not, I mean they did talk a lot about Purgatory, whatever that is." Nat shrugged. Bruce, who had remained quiet and thoughtful throughout this, suddenly stood up and walked out with a swift, "I figured it out."

"WAIT FOR ME!" Tony yelled, running to catch up. They met in their lab.

"So Jolly Green," Tony asked, "What have you figured out?"

"How to track the Tessaract." Bruce breathed.

"Wanna explain the hat?" Tony giggled.

"Gotta keep the big guy away some how." Bruce said, "Silliness works. A lot."

"Well, that was going to be my next question, but get to explaining!" Tony urged.

"I figured out how to program your robot butler-"

"AI," Tony interjected, "Jarvis isn't a robot. He's an intelligent system capable of feeling."

"Nice," Bruce commended. He and Tony were going to be friends, "I figured out how to get Jarvis to track the slight amount of Gamma Radiation and the faces of the men in the picture."

"Okay, Jolly Green, just gimme the papers." Tony smiled.

"Jarvis, this is Bruce." Tony said to no one in particular.

"Of course sir, would you like me to run worldwide scans for these men?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please, buddy." Tony grinned.

"75% match in Auschwitz, Germany." Jarvis said, displaying on the television a spitting image of the Trickster God himself.

"Well, let's get the team together!" Tony grinned, putting his drink down and shouting something about his suit to Jarvis.

.o0o.

Loki walked up to the guard. He was soon on the ground.

The Brothers hid in the shadows.

The Angel was on security detail, and by that, I mean he was in charge of making sure the security was nonexistent.

Loki smirked. He really liked his henchmen. The tall one was smart and the blond one strong and the Angel unimaginably powerful. And they were under his control.

Sam and Dean were fighting the control. But they had their motives stripped. Dean almost snapped back into himself whenever he saw Cas, and Loki kept the two apart because of it. For whatever reason, no matter what Loki did Dean would always instinctively put his life on the line for his little brother to keep him safe, and vice versa. Sam was the hardest to keep under control. His little rebellious mind was always scheming, useful when it was used for Loki, annoying when it was used against him. But his mind was weak. It cracked easily, like a wall coming tumbling down, or maybe it was weakened from a flood that had happened previously. Castiel provided his own challenges, Loki had never taken control of an angel before.

Loki's staff cracked on the jaw of the guard.

A bullet whistled through the air, narrowly missing Loki's head and hitting an attacker square between the eyes. Dean was very, very useful, Loki decided.

"You will KNEEL BEFORE ME!" Loki screeched. Castiel flinched, and Loki knew that was going to send up all sorts of signs, maybe even to Thor... Loki didn't want to think about it. Instead, he continued to rant.

"Y'know, last time I met a guy in Germany standing over everyone else, we wound up disagreeing." Cap said, dropping down and landing in front of Loki.

Loki blacked out.

Thor. Lovely. Note the sarcasm.

"I grew brother!" Loki found himself gloating.

The only thought that crossed Loki's mind was panic. Panic panic what the fuck do I do panic.

.o0o.

Dean, Sam, and Cas were nowhere to be found.

.o0o.

Fury didn't let on just /how/ dangerous these men were. Tony had a comprehensive file on them.

.o0o.

Sam was working on opening the portal. He was almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long story short I got lazy and decided to portray Loki as.. I dunno, /less/ of a bad guy? Mind controlled himself? Anyway, let's just assume Thor's been introduced and all that shit. Yay. Big battle's coming soon, stay tuned!


	4. Scene 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be from Sam, Dean, and Cas's POV, because we know the Avengers' side of things (does that make me sound lazy?)

Sam was mumbling an incantation over a bowl of some kind of blood, I think. It burbled before settling down, and Sam smiled and drew a symbol on the inside of the device. His little rebellion against his captor was going well.

.o0o.

"Sammy?!" Dean yelled on the rooftop over the wind.

"Dean, I'm almost done!" Sam said shakily.

"You haven't slept for three days!" Dean said back.

"Sleep is for the weak!" Sam laughed maniacally, turning back to the device and turning the last screw. A force field drove Sam and Dean back and a huge rolling vortex opened and several aliens started pouring out.

"Let's get out of here, Sammy!" Dean yelled frantically as a battle started, a young looking female trying to hitch a ride up there.

"No!" Sam said, "I have to tell them how to undo it!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Dean said incredulously.

"You have to." Sam said gently, "And remember, you're a jerk." 

"Bitch." Dean sniffed. Those words had kept them sane the last few weeks, a way to know they were them and they were there and this wasn't hell.

"Now go!" Sam yelled. Dean took off sprinting and jumped onto an alien craft, stabbing the driver and using his dead body to control the thing. Soon the young red-head was on the roof. Sam tried not to think of Charlie.

"Close it." the red-head said. Black Widow, Sam remembered the whispers he'd overheard by circumstance.

"Can't." Sam said helplessly, "Without angel's blood."

"What?" Nat asked.

"You can't close it without angel's blood and the staff!" Sam yelled, "It wasn't supposed to be closed at all! I made modifications, but I only had like a week and a half to create a spell, and trust me, that shit is hard!"

"Well, you are crazy." Nat said curiously, "But I suppose I can try."

"I can get angel's blood." Sam said, "Just get the staff." Nat nodded, just to get away from the /other/ source of crazy in New York, and did an artful jump off the roof that Sam rolled his eyes at, choosing the convenient elevator that was located right. There.

.o0o.

Sam ran along the street and quickly found Castiel.

"Cas!" Sam yelled, grabbing the angel and running away with him, back to the rooftop.

"We need some angel's blood to complete a sigil." Sam explained.

"I understand." Cas nodded, "Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

"Not just for us, Cas, remember that." Sam said, "For everyone."

.o0o.

"I'm back and what the crap is that?" Nat asked.

"Angel's blood." Sam shrugged, "Gimme the thing." he pointed to the spear.

"Wow, just as grabby and good with words as Tony." Nat rolled her eyes, keeping the spear, "But I think I'll keep this."

"Fine." Sam huffed, "Here, I'll put the angel blood on the damn thing, you put it away."

"Okay." Nat said calmly, hiding the fact that this guy was obviously ten pounds of crazy stuffed into a five pound bag, not that Tony was any different. So she was about to touch the staff to the core when over the comms came, "Wait!" from Tony.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sam yelled.

"Nuke." Nat said. Sam now thought she was as crazy as she thought he was. Until Tony came back, carrying a... nuke... into the giant vortex. After a few tense minutes Nat was told to close it and she did, just as the billionaire came falling back through.

"Okay, you're not insane." Sam said, running away quickly to find his friends. He would find carnage.

.o0o.

Dean ran down the stairs, elevators made him uneasy. On the streets he was soon spotted by Captain America himself.

"I've got eyes on target number two." Steve said into his com.

"Engage, dammit! He's wanted by /every damn agency in the United States/." Clint said back. Cap raced forward and Dean groaned. He sprinted, being pursued by his childhood idol, who was hell-bent on his head on a platter.

"Y'know, I used to dress up as Captain America for Halloween." Dean yelled, panting slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cap asked, gaining a little on Dean.

"I can't make polite conversation with my childhood idol?" Dean asked innocently, smirking.

"Not if he's chasing you down and going to kill you." Cap smiled back, "I know about St. Louis."

"EVERYBODY KNOWS ABOUT ST. LOUIS!" Dean yelled in his I'm-so-done voice.

"You did mass murder an entire restaurant." Cap pointed out.

"No, it was the leviathans." Dean protested.

"Sure, you sicko." Cap said dangerously.

"Argh, you know TWO GODS WHY IS THIS SO UNBELIEVABLE!" Dean yelled, reaching a fence and vaulting over it.

"Because you're a bully." Cap said, smile suddenly gone, "And I don't like bullies, I don't care where they come from."

"That's a peachy outlook on life." Dean smirked, but lost it when Cap took the advantage of a car that was flipping over to jump over the fence, which Dean struggled to get over.

"Dude, that is so cool, you /have/ to teach me that sometime." Dean said, running full-speed ahead. He ran until he found his baby, which had been left in New York after the Cambridge incident, which involved a nasty wraith in a bath house. Much to Dean's disappointment, it had been a men's bath house, but he got what he could get. At least he got to ogle over the hot guys. Dean pulled his gun and the trigger flashed once, twice, three times at Captain America, Dean, being Dean, making it angle off of his shield so that it hit offending aliens.

"You won't be doing much learning." Cap said, throwing his shield. Dean tried to duck, oh he did, but the shield his him square in the neck.

The world went black.

.o0o.

"What have you done?" Cas screeched at Captain America, who promptly threw his shield at /Cas/, who didn't even flinch.

"I have taken out the subject. He was a bully and deserved it, and from what I've heard, you do too." Steve defended himself.

"I am an Angel of The Lord. I can smite you at will. Show me some respect." Cas spat, brittle at Dean's... he wasn't dead. He couldn't have been dead.

"Oh yeah?" Cap smirked, throwing his shield at a particularly nasty cut on Cas's forehead. It hit Cas in the head and he fell backwards, eyes glazed over. He inched towards Dean and took his hand. He began to read Dean, to heal him. But there was something wrong with his Grace. No. No, no this couldn't happen.

"Dean," Cas said, moving to brush Dean's hair out of his face. Dean could still hear.

"Dean." Cas sniffed, "I-I" Cas's world went dark. Black. Nonexistent.

.o0o.

"Too bad he was going to say, 'I love you'." Cap smirked at Dean, who's hearing was fading in and out. In and out. In and out.

.o0o.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam called, remembering where Dean had left his car.

"Dean! Cas!" Sam screeched, seeing his brother and the Angel lying motionless on the ground.

"They got what they deserved." Steve said, turning to see Sam's wounded face. Steve's own face immediately fell. Sam pressed his face into Dean's shirt, sobbing into it. Steve couldn't believe that this man was evil. His eyes weren't necessarily innocent, no, but they were much too kind and much, much too sad to be criminal. No. Steve's world felt upside-down. Had he just... killed someone innocent? 

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean." Sam wouldn't stop saying Dean's name over and over and over again. He was obviously in shock.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, truly remorseful. He sat down next to Sam and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sam stopped crying. He turned to face Steve, all kindness gone from his eyes. He was quiet. So quiet.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, not knowing what Sam was going to do, and quite frankly scared. He knew what that look meant. That was the look he'd given Hydra after Bucky fell.

"Nat, I need backup. Now." Steve said into his com, "A medic squad. This kid's going to kill me unless you come get him."

"On my way, sent a message to SHIELD, they'll be over." Nat said, "Stark lost consciousness for a while, the Big Guy brought him back."

"Thanks." Steve whispered, backing away from Sam.

"Hey, hey, I'm not the bad guy." Steve said cautiously, holding his hands up in surrender.

Sam stayed quiet. In his head, he was screaming at Steve, spit flying from his mouth. It /was/ his fault, and now Dean was... not dead, he couldn't be dead. The words strongly refused to come out of his mouth though.

Sam instead settled for a nodding of the head and a swift grab of Dean's gun, slipping the Samulet back over his head.

"I know I killed him, but I thought, I thought-" Steve couldn't finish.

"You thought we were the bad guys?" Sam asked sadistically. The words were coming out of his mouth rather easily now, even if it still didn't feel like he was him. He felt like a bystander to a fight. Steve nodded, terrified out of his mind.

"Well, guess what?" Sam smiled evilly, "Now I'm the bad guy."

Then he lunged at Steve with a hidden knife. All Steve could think about, other than /holy mother of god he's got a knife/ was when, in '44, Peggy had uttered the faithful words, "Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife."

Well, this guy sure wasn't Hydra.

"Stop! Stop stop stopstopstop!" Steve wailed uselessly. Sam reminded him too much of himself. The way he walked and spoke and the way his brother had always taken care of him. Sam didn't even bat an eyelash, getting in a few blows before Steve managed to grab his shield. Steve blocked Sam's attacks until the medics got there.

"Hands in the air!" a strong voice commanded. Sam laughed. He just laughed. Until a dart hit him in the side of the neck. Then he didn't say anything at all.

Steve felt empty. He had killed a /civilian/. And Sam turned on him. It felt too much like before the ice, and the worst part was- the worst part was- he was the red skull. He pushed Dean off the metaphorical train. And Cas too. If Cap hadn't had Peggy to help him through it, he would've ended up just like Sam.


	5. Scene 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam grieves, a lot. This is where I diverge from canon completely. I hope they're all in character, I was hoping to keep them that way. Inaccuracies are an abomination, feel free to point them out for me, I'd love it. 
> 
> Thank you and Carry On,  
> Cat

"You okay, Cap?" Tony asked.

"Not really." Steve responded, laughing a little.

"I assume you don't wanna talk about it." Tony said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Can't get drunk." Steve said back, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Tony smirked, "Remember, I'm a billionaire."

"Ugh, no, metabolism's too fast." Steve groaned.

"I suppose that would present a problem." Tony said wisely.

"Think I just need some sleep." Steve said, ambling to his room. He didn't do much sleeping, ironically. Much more contemplating and crying, but not sleeping.

.o0o.

Sam didn't accept Dean's death.

He was at a facility. Ugh, that's what he had to call it. A 'facility'. Why not just call it the loony bin? Or at least a prison, that's what it was.

"Cas?" Sam said, "I need you. I need Dean. Hell I'd take Lucifer at this point." Sam threw his arms in the air.

"Who you talkin' to?" a girl asked. She might have been around eighteen or nineteen.

"My friend." Sam mumbled.

"Can he hear you from in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah he can." Sam said, smiling a little.

"Is he a gifted?" the girl asked, suddenly seeming closer to thirteen. Seven?

"No, he's an angel." Sam said back, smile gone, "And, while I'm thinking about it, why'd they let someone so young into here?"

"Because," the little girl's smile turned sour, twisted, "I'm not finished with you yet, Sammy." 

Her eyes rolled back. Pure white.

"Lilith!" Sam gasped.

"The one and only." Lilith smiled, "And tell me, how was hell?"

"You- you- you were dead!" Sam said shakily.

"And so were you," Lilith pointed out, "Death really isn't as... permanent to people like us as it should be, is it?"

"No, and that's why Dean and Cas are going to come get me. Any time." Sam said.

"Really?" Lilith said, "Are you sure they died in the first place? As far as you know, Dean and Cassie might have left you in the dust."

"Dean would never leave me behind!" Sam roared, punching Lilith square in the jaw. Orderlies came by quickly and dragged Sam to a room. Pure white. Lilith.

"Lilith?" Sam asked into thin air, "Lilith?!"

.o0o.

Jansey Parker spent three hours in the infirmary. Her nineteen-year-old jaw broken. She had never been possessed.

.o0o.

Sam woke up, in a strapped to a bed. A familiar figure paced around him.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Lucifer smiled sadistically. Well, he was Satan. Sam wasn't sure what he expected.

"I locked you in the cage!" Sam yelled. He knew he'd asked for Lucifer, but now that he was here, Sam really wished he'd go away.

"And no prison lasts forever." Lucifer said, a little too wisely, but with a knowing smirk on his lips.

No prison lasts forever.

Those words rang in Sam's head.

Lucifer picked up a knife.

Sam screamed.

.o0o.

Patient #23 was screaming.

He was locked in a room with no one.

There were security cameras to prove it.

.o0o.

Three weeks later, nothing came. No Lilith, or Satan, or Crowley, or archangel, or trickster, or Demon Dean, or Leviathan Cas, or Leviathans in general. No monsters.

Sam was suspicious.

But the crazy had worn itself out.

He would have no more visions.

No prison lasts forever, and that includes one's own head.

Instead, there was one thought.

Sam would get Dean and Cas back at all costs.

And the Captain would pay for what he did.

Because nobody messes with the Winchesters and comes out of it alive.


	6. Scene 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE ONE WHERE THEY FIND BUCKY OKAY

"Captain."

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"The patients are stable." Tony said calmly. Steve hated how everyone- including Tony- treated him like a kicked puppy after the Battle of New York.

"Really?" Steve felt a prick of hope in his chest, "Can someone tell Samuel?"

"He's not responding well to... people in general." Tony shrugged, "Keeps muttering about Satan and some dude named Gabriel." Clint, who had joined them, let out a low whistle.

"Kid's all kinds 'a crazy." Clint said, a bit impressed.

"Why are you even here?" Steve asked, "I know it wasn't to tell me the patients are stable for the fifteenth time today."

"Fine. We have... a new development." Tony shrugged, "A guy called the Winter Soldier."

"Bushka?" Nat asked, dropping from the ceiling.

"What?" Clint looked at her, affronted.

"I am sorry, he and I trained together in the Red Room for quite some time." Nat smiled a bit at the memory.

"What about him?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"He's- well- it might be easier if you just read the file." Tony said, handing Steve said file with the word _CLASSIFIED_ stamped on it in big, red letters. Steve opened it.

**The Winter Soldier** was the title.

**HEIGHT: 5'11"**

**WEIGHT: 192 lbs.**

**AGE: Undefined**

**INDENTIFYING MARKS: Small scar (cheek, left, under eye); Metal arm (left)**

**SEX: M**

**HAIR: Brown**

This was starting to sound familiar to Steve...

**EYES: Grey**

**CODE-NAME(S)/ALIAS(ES): The Asset, The Soldier, The Winter Soldier, James Buchanon Barnes,**

Steve's eyes rested on the name listed. The rest of the thin folder was forgotten.

Bucky...

"We're working on tracking him." Tony said offhandedly, "Actually a lot harder than you would think."

"Find him." Steve said softly, staring at the manila folder like if he tried hard enough Bucky would just pop off the page.

"Okay." Tony said, a bit more empathetically than normal (okay, a _lot_ more).

Steve didn't sleep much that night.

Neither did Sam, for that was the day that his mind could not hold him captive any more. And neither would the prison.


End file.
